1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodworking fixture which is both a work holder and template for use with a portable router and more particularly to a workworking fixture which holds either a portion of a door or a portion of the door jamb and provides a template for use with a portable router for cutting either a opening for a latch face on the door or an opening for a strike in the door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of device designed for use with a cutting tool to cut cabinet joints or to shape various pieces of wood have been known. Some of these various fixtures have included clamping devices for holding pieces of wood. Several of the fixtures have included some form of a template for a router to follow in order to provide a surface design or to form certain cuts for an appropriate joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,368, entitled Routing Device, issued to Nicholas H. Ritter on Oct. 15, 1974, teaches a routing device which has parallel guides on a guide base to position a work piece therebetween, a tool platform to position and support the tool, a tool support plate and a frame to provide angular orientational movement of the tool, and selective indexing mechanisms which are disposed between the parallel guides and the frame, the frame and the blade, and the tool platform and the tool support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,849, entitled Molding Curvature Template Fixture, issued to Donald L. Fredrickson on Nov. 2, 1982, teaches a molding curvature template fixture which holds a strip of molding and provides a template for a portable router to follow to shape an end of the strip of molding substantially similar to the cross-sectional shape of the shaped side of the molding. The molding can then fit over the shaped side of an adjacent, perpendicularly disposed strip to form a right angle joint. The fixture includes a box-section frame which has a series of lateral slots and a clamping mechanism. Each slot includes a guiding surface which has a shape substantially similar to the cross-sectional shape of the shaped side of a strip of molding. An insert may be attached to the box section frame to provide a guiding surface for cutting molding which has a non-standard shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,100, entitled Router Guide, issued to Howard Silken on Apr. 6, 1982, teaches a router guide which has a guide plate for attachment to the base of a router with a central opening for passing the router bit. On the bottom, the guide plate has a series of openings spaced apart along a spiral of progressively increasing radius which has the central opening as its center. A pivot pin is selectively insertable into any one of these openings. The pivot pin has a pointed end for insertion in a workpiece at the center of a circular groove which is to be cut in the workpiece by the router bit as the guide plate is rotated about the pivot pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,615, entitled Router Attachment for Ornamenting a Workpiece, issued to Henry A. Ditmanson on Mar. 16, 1982, teaches a set of undulatory rails on a track which can be oriented in any given direction by placing the track on a turntable. A wheeled carriage rides to or fro on the track and carries a router. The router bit rises and falls in response to the particular profile of the rails and cuts recesses in an underlying workpiece which has shapes dependent on rail contour, bit size and shape and extent of carriage travel. Turntable indexing capabilities facilitate the reproducibility of complex decorative patterns which are sculptured in the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,263, entitled Mechanical Router Guide, issued to Charles D. Skinner on Nov. 10, 1981, teaches a fixture which positions and guides a router above the surface of a stationary piece, whereby the router is subject to a composite, three directional movement as it is moved above the workpiece. The indexing table carries a template holding frame which can be slanted at an adjustable angle in relation to the workpiece in order to create designs of varying depth and width into the workpiece.